The present invention generally relates to document processing apparatus, and more particularly to a document processing apparatus which is capable of making document data by using at least one of a plurality of font data sets.
Recently, a document processing apparatus like a wordprocessor, which is capable of making document data by using at least one of a plurality of sets of font data, has been put into practical use, and the capability of the document processing apparatus will enhance the appearance or quality of the document data thus prepared by the document processing apparatus. And, such document data that has been prepared by a transmitting unit, which is provided with the above document making capability using at least one of a plurality of sets of font data, are transmitted to a receiving unit via a data communication network by executing a predetermined data transmission procedure, so that the document data received from the transmitting unit is outputted by the receiving unit. However, in order to output the document data with no problem detrimental to the appearance or quality of the document data being elaborated with the transmitting unit, the receiving unit must be equipped with an output device (including a printer and a display) which is capable of using the same kind of font data that has been used by the transmitting unit, this font data being necessary for the receiving unit to output the document data in appropriate or human-intelligible form, particularly in outputting the graphic characters included in the document data. If the document data is transmitted to a receiving unit and the receiving unit is not equipped with the same kind of font data as that of the transmitting unit, there is a problem in that the received document data is outputted using a different font data by the output device of the receiving unit, the outputted document data often being not in appropriate form, so the appearance of the document data originally created with the document processing apparatus is not outputted appropriately.